El mundo shinigami
by Hime hinata-Uchihas
Summary: Al no morir Elle, Light escapa al mundo shinigami. Elle y Misa van al mundo shinigami en su busca. Pesimo sumary jeje leanlo xD
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! Mi nombre es Natalia y este es mi primer fanfic de death note. Se que no hai muchas historias de death note, pero algo es algo jeje xD y bueno pues…….espero os guste!**

**La historia sige normal, hasta donde Rem esta apunto de escribir el nombre de Elle Lawliet en la death note.**

**Algunos consejos para que le entiendan mejor:**

**Dialogo normal:**

**-blablabla.-dijo lalala**

**Pensamientos:**

**-"Blablabla".-penso lalala.**

**Recuerdos:**

**Flash back.**

_**Blablablabla…..**_

**Fin flash back.**

**Y eso nomas.**

Capitulo 1.

Era una semana muy lluviosa en todo Japón. Pero esa tarde se largo una tormenta, nadie podía ir a la escuela, trabajos o a algún compromiso; algunos barrios se encontraban inundados.

En el piso numero 24 de un edificio, se encontraba una rubia mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

-Misa, has estado allí parada como dos horas.-dijo una voz grave.

-Rem, solo veo como el agua inunda la ciudad, no es nada malo.-dijo Misa calmadamente.

-Aun no has sabido nada de Light?.-pregunto un poco confusa la shinigami.

-No……. Según los informes de Elle no ha matado a personas en una semana.-dijo tristemente la modelo.

-No estés triste Misa, pronto lo veras.-dijo Rem.

-Aunque se que Light esta bien, no puedo dejar de preocuparme……y si esta saliendo con Kiyomi Takada?.-dijo repentinamente la rubia cambiando su semblante triste a uno de exagerada (como en la serie).- escribiré su nombre si me entero de ello!

-Misa, cálmate, Light sabe que si hace algo que te ponga triste lo matare.-dijo Rem.

-No, no lo mates, lo amo!

-Ahí misa…….

-Ahí Rem……-dijo la rubia remedando a la shinigami.

-Riing! (tono de música del celular jeje)

-Es Light!.-dijo Misa corriendo a su teléfono.-Ah, no, es Elle.-dijo desanimada.-Hola Elle…….pero esta lloviendo!......a Matsuda? Esta bien, nos vemos….adiós!.-y colgó.

-Que paso?.-pregunto la shinigami.

-Elle dijo que tenia que verme urgente, así que mando a Matsuda a buscarme, llegara en 20 minutos.-dijo Misa yendo a su habitación.

-Aun no te arrepientes de que no aya matado a Elle?.-pregunto Rem observando como la rubia se vestía.

-No, nose porque pero no quise que mataras a Elle.-dijo la rubia terminando de vestirse.-Quizás fue porque sabia que Light me dejaría y necesitaría saber en donde se encuentra y localizarlo y saber si sigue asesinando.-dijo peinando su dorado cabello.-Tal vez por eso no quise que lo mataras. Porque sabia que Elle no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

-Pero no creí que Light te dejaría tan pronto supieran que es Kira.

-El solo me protege, por eso me dejo. Para que creyeran que yo ya nose nada de la Death Note y que no ayudo a Light.-dijo Misa tumbándose en su enorme cama.-Solo me protegió….

Pero eso era lo que la joven modelo creía; cosa que no era cierto. Los sucesos de ese dia pasaron hace un mes. Elle Lawliet estuvo apunto de morir, pero la rubia lo salvo, sin pensar que eso perjudicaría a Kira.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como si hubieran pasado hace unas horas.

Flash Back.

_-"Tengo que llegar antes de que sea tarde".-pensaba una rubia corriendo en medio de la lluvia, tenia que llegar a su destino lo mas antes posible.-Light…..no lo mates……_

_Mientras que en la oficina del mejor detective del mundo. Elle se encontraba observando las pantallas que afrente de el se encontraban, todas decían "Datos borrados"._

_-"37, 38, 39, y 40!".-pensó Light para después soltar una risa macabra.-he ganado!.-grito mientras seguía riendo._

_-Light-kun, que te pasa?.-pregunto tranquilamente Elle._

_-Que!?.-grito Light sorprendido.-"Que paso con Rem!?, ano ser que….", Tengo que salir.-dijo Light saliendo del edificio._

_-Atención todas las unidades, no dejen escapar a Light Yagami, ya que el es Kira.-dijo Elle a los 4 sujetos que se encontraban en el edificio.-Y Matsuda, busca a Misa; no queremos que Light se la lleve._

_-Ok.-dijo Matsuda saliendo del edificio._

_-"Nunca pensé que te dejarías descubrir tan fácil, Light".-penso Elle comiendo un chocolate._

_En un oscuro bosque, Light Yagami se encontraba oculto buscando la Death note que __había oculto allí, pero no la encontraba. En eso la rubia modelo le toco el hombro entregándole la Death note de Ryuk._

_-Ten Light, la saque para __entregártela yo misma.-dijo Misa._

_-Misa, Idiota!.-grito Light muy enfadado, se levanto del suelo, la miro horrible y la golpeo en su mejilla.-como evitaste que Rem acecinara a L! esque acaso quieres que te mate!?_

_-Light…..-susurro __Misa tirada en el suelo, toda empapada debido a la lluvia que se lanzo.-L-lo sie-ento…Light…_

_-Lo sientes!? Si L __estaría muerto, ya no sospecharían que nosotros seamos Kira! Me considerarían como el sucesor de L y yo seguiría matando criminales mientras ellos buscaban a otro Kira!.-grito Light demasiado enfadado, a punto de golpear a Misa por segunda vez._

_-Light, ya es suficiente.-dijo Rem colocándose en medio de Light y Misa._

_-Muévete Rem._

_-Misa ya te dio la Death note de Ryuk y ella tiene la mía._

_-Tiene razón Light, ya se están acercando.-dijo Ryuk recostado en un árbol._

_-Misa…..-dijo Light extendiéndole la mano para que la rubia se levantara._

_-Light….-susurro Misa tomando su mano, pero el castaño la tomo de los cabellos lastimándola.-Suéltame!_

_-Misa, si dices algo de mí, te juro que te matare.-dijo Light para después soltarla y se fue con Ryuk a quien sabe donde._

Fin Flash Back

-"Desde ese momento no supe mas de Light…..mi Light……¿Dónde estarás?".-pensaba la rubia recostada en su cama.

-Ya llego Matsuda.-anuncio Rem.

-Señorita Misa!.-Grito el joven desde la puerta del departamento de Misa.

-Ya voy Matsuda-san!.-respondió Misa levantándose, tomo su bolso y salio.

Misa-Misa fue llevada por el joven Matsuda al edificio de Elle, donde seguían investigando el caso Kira. Al llegar Matsuda le dijo a Misa que Elle solo la quería ver a ella sola, así que si necesitaba algo que lo llame a el. Misa asintió y se dirigió al piso 5, donde se encontraba Elle sentado de esa manera tan extraña comiendo un pastel de chocolate con te bien azucarado.

-Misa-chan, necesito hablar contigo a solas.-Dijo Elle mirándola intensamente.

-Misa no quiere hablar contigo a solas, porque eres un pervertido.-dijo Misa un poco nerviosa por la mirada del asafache.

-mmmm, si no quieres hablar de Light, es porque quiere decir que no quieres decir nada de el, ya que el es Kira y tu fuiste la segunda Kira y no quieres hablar, y eso me lleva a la conclusión de que Light sige siendo Kira y tu aun eres la segunda Kira.

-Ya cállate que no te entiendo nada.-dijo Misa sentándose frente a el.

-Dime Rem, un humano puede ir al mundo shinigami?.-pregunto Elle.

-La verdad es que si, pero no sobreviviría ya que en el mundo shinigami no ahí agua ni comida con que sobreviviría un humano.-dijo Rem.

-Elle, acaso estas pensando en que Light se fue al mundo shinigami?.-pregunto la rubia parándose frente a el.

-La verdad es que si.-dijo Elle dándole una mordida a su pastel.-Si no hemos encontrado ni un rastro de el, ni ha habido asesinatos en una semana; puedo llegar a la conclusión de que Ryuk lo llevo al mundo shinigami.

-Pero como dijo Rem, es imposible que sobreviva allí sin agua.

-Es verdad eso, pero no descarto la posibilidad de aquello. Si no es así, estoy seguro que Light ha muerto.

-Mi Light no puede morir tan fácilmente!.-chillo Misa.-El es Kira, el dios de la muerte, que hace y deshace su mundo y crea una justicia que todos debemos acatar.-dijo la modelo firme de sus palabras.

-Primera vez que te oigo hablar tan decididamente, Misa-chan.

-Que insinúas?.-pregunto con ironía Misa.

-Hem…. No nada.-dijo Elle levantándose de su asiento, quedando a centímetros de la joven.

-Como que nada!? Estas insinuando que no soy inteligente!.-dijo Misa poniéndose de puntillas para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, con ambas manos en su cintura. (pose de enojada).

-No claro que no, tu eres muy inteligente Misa.-mintió el asafache con una sonrisa.-Además, si sigues así, puedo considerarte como una de mis subordinados; junto con Mello y Near.-dijo Elle tomando ambas manos de Misa.

-Con Mello y Near….-susurro la rubia.

La verdad, para Misa no sonaba para nada cómodo que ella trabajara todo el día en investigaciones, usando esas ropas anchas y comiendo chocolates todo el día; como lo hacían Mello o Near. Ese no era su mundo, su mundo era en las portadas de revistas, la ropa, las fiestas y sobre todo estar con Light. Aunque este ultimo se encontrara en alguna parte del mundo desaparecido.

Misa Amane se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el detective numero uno en el mundo miraba sus rosados labios. Elle se debatía en su mente si la chica se encontraba en ese mundo o estaba soñando despierta. Desidio que si se encontraba en ese mundo, se daría cuenta de que la estaba sujetando de la cintura acercándose a su rostro, y lo golpearía. Pero si estuviera soñando despierta y la besara, Misa seguiría perdida en su mundo como hacia de costumbre.

-Eres un pervertido, Elle Lawliet!.-grito Misa dándole un manazo en la mejilla a Elle después de que el rozara sus labios.

-Misa-chan, no deberías parecer que estas soñando despierta, cualquiera te aria daño.-dijo el detective robándose su mejilla.

-Pervertido!.-dijo Misa tomando su bolso.-Me largo!.

-Espera Misa, aun no hemos terminado.-dijo Elle tratando de retenerla.

-Misa, creo que deberías escuchar.-dijo por fin la shinigami.

-Tienes 1 minuto para decirme lo que quieras.-dijo Misa.

-Tenemos que buscar a Light lo más pronto posible en el mundo shinigami.-dijo Elle seriamente.

-Estas diciendo que quieres que vayamos al mundo shinigami?.-dijo Misa sorprendida.

-Si.

-Elle Lawliet, es muy peligroso para Misa ir al mundo shinigami, mi deber es protegerla.-dijo Rem parándose alado de Misa.

-Pero iremos preparados, y yo la protegeré.-dijo Elle colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tu protegerme? Ja! Ni te has bañado en esta semana.

-Esque no es mi mes.-dijo Elle.

-He!?.-se sorprendió Misa.

-No, nada.-dijo Elle sonriendo.-Era una broma.

-"Estos humanos".-pensó Rem.

-Partiremos mañana al mundo shinigami a las 10 de la mañana, les diremos a los demás que viajaremos a Sudamérica a buscar nosotros dos a Light.-dijo Elle dándole la espalda.

-Esta bien.-dijo Misa.

-Elle, ya lo he dicho, el mundo shinigami es demasiado peligroso. Allí se encuentran shinigamis no tan agradables.-dijo Rem.

-Pero, si Light esta allí, nosotros tenemos que ir!.-dijo Misa.

-Exacto, así que mañana iré a tu departamento a las 9:30 para que Rem nos lleve.

-Esta bien, alistare mis cosas!.

-Me temo que no tenemos que llevar tanto, solo agua y comida. Así que ponte algo cómodo, con lo que vas a estar por lo menos tres días.-dijo Elle sentándose frente a su computador.

-Ni que fuera tu!.-dijo Misa saliendo de la habitación.-"Por fin te encontraremos Light…."

-"Genial, le tendré que hacer de niñera con una niña llena de berrinches y un chico mas raro que el mismo Light Yagami".-pensó Rem un poco molesta.

Continuara…….

**Hola, espero les aya gustado mucho…!!! . **

**Y dejen criticas o sus comentarios! Neee adiós…!!!!!**

**Pronto subo el prox. Capi…..creo ejje sayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

-"Genial, le tendré que hacer de niñera con una niña llena de berrinches y un chico mas raro que el mismo Light Yagami".-pensó Rem un poco molesta.

….

-Misa-chan dije que te vistieras cómoda, no habrá paparazzi para que lleves puesto esa ropa.-dijo Elle tranquilamente.

-Por lo menos yo si cambio de ropa, no como tu!.

-Pero mi ropa no es tan llamativa como la tuya.

-Ah!.-chillo Misa golpeando la cabeza de Ella, causándole un chichón en su cabeza del detective.-No me critiques y no te critico.

-Ok……-dijo el asafache sobandose el chichón.

-Neee! Rem, como nos llevaras a tu mundo??

-Tendré que abrir un portal para que entren, porque no creo que sepan volar.-dijo Rem.

-Pero nos enseñas!.-dijo Misa.

-Tsk.

Rem abrió un portal con su dedo, por allí Elle entro tranquilamente. Misa se puso dudosa, y Elle la tubo que jalar para que entre a la fuerza; Rem entro y cerro en el portal. Los tres aparecieron en un lugar desierto, sin ningún árbol o planta, estaba con neblina y era de noche; aunque siempre era de noche.

-Me hizo frió!.-dijo Misa tomando la chamarra que traía enredada en la cintura. La modelo estaba vestida de un pantalón entubado color negro, unos converse rojos, una blusa de tirantes roja con un escote un poco pronunciado, una chamarra negra y su pelo lo tenia como en la serie xD.

-Te dije.-dijo Elle. El iba vestido como en la serie, pero con unos conver azules y en su hombro llevaba un bolso con el agua y la comida de ambos.

-Nee, Elle, donde empezamos a buscar a Light?

-No lo se.

-Como que no lo sabes!? Eres el mejor detective del mundo y no sabes donde buscar a un asesino en un mundo lleno de shinigamis!?

-Exacto, Misa-chan.

-Ahh!

-Guarden silencio.-ordeno Rem, ya que había escuchado algunos ruidos.

Ambos se callaron y Rem pudo escuchar con mas claridad. A lo lejos vio una sombra que se acercaba. Era Shido! (me encanta ese shinigami) estaba solo y se veía cansado.

-Sidoh.-dijo Rem captando su atención.

-Rem?.-sidoh se acerco a ellos para verlos mejor.-Que haces aquí? Pensé que te fuiste para cuidar el cuaderno de Jealous.

-Si, pero se presento algo.-dijo Rem mirando a Misa.

-Ella es la chica? Esta muy linda.-dijo Sidoh observando a Misa.

-Hey! Pervertido!.-chillo Misa.

-He! Que agresiva!.

-Sidoh.-llamo Rem captando la atención de todos.- No has visto a Ryuk?

-Ryuk……hummm lo vi……..hace un momento, cuando venia de jugar poker con **Deridovely y Gukuu. Llevaba un humano consigo.** **-Light!.-dijo Misa.** **-Hacia donde se fueron?-hablo por primera vez Elle.** **-Creo que hacia el norte.** **-Como estaba el humano?.-pregunto Rem.** **-Pues, se veia cansado y sediento.** **-Hai que llegar lo mas rapito posible, Rem.-dijo Elle.** **-Si, ya se.-contesto la shinigami.-Sidoh, no le digas a nadie que estamos aquí, nosotros iremos con Ryuk.** **-Esta bien.** **Ambos humanos y la shinigami partieron al norte en busca del come manzanas y Light.** **-Light, no estas sediento?.-pregunto Ryuk.** **-Si un poco, pero tenemos que seguir.** **-Para que quieres hablar con Nu?.-pregunto Ryuk.** **-Por milésima vez, para que me de mas poder y así poder hacer justicia en ese estupido mundo.** **-Pero es inútil hablar con Nu, es un shinigami muy testarudo.** **-Porque dices eso, Ryuk? No debe ser tanto como tu.** **-Hey!.** **-Hmph.** **Ambos viajeros siguieron su camino. Light quería mas poder del que ya tenia, pero que mas poder se puede tener?. Ryuk iva pensando en si algún día volvería a comer sus jugosas manzanas rojas, ya que las del mundo shinigami eran horribles.** **-Rem, que estas pensando?.-pregunto Misa al ver a la shinigami tan seria.** **-Siento que ahí alguien a lo lejos.** **-Y como sabes eso?.-pregunto Elle.** **-Todo shinigami viene con una especialidad. Yo puedo sentir a objetos que se mueven, ya sea que estén a 100 millas de aquí. La especialidad de Ryuk es ser flexible. Y la de Sido es ser rápido.** **-Wow que súper! n_n.-exclamo Misa.** **-Há, pero no puedes decirnos si es Light?.-pregunto Elle.** **-No, porque solo siento cosas que se mueven, no puedo decirte si son shinigamis o humanos.** **-Esta bien.** **-Pero a la velocidad que vamos y van ellos, los alcanzaremos pronto.** **-Nee, acaso van lentos?.-pregunto Misa.** **-Ahí uno que va mas lento que el otro, parece que se esta cansado.** **-Puede ser mi Light!.** **-Misa-chan, no estamos seguros de eso.-dijo Elle observando a la rubia.** **-Cállate, glotón.** **Elle nodijo nada, mas bien tomo una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y empezó a comerla.** **-Que esperan, vamos.-dijo Elle caminando.** **Continuara…………..** Hola…!! Esta fue la conti jejeje, no puedo responder reviws ya que no los puedo ver por mi Hotmail! D: pero bueno, gracias a las dos personas que escribieron ejejej xD Espero les aya gustado mucho! Y nos vemos pronto pa el prox. Cap! Byee.1 


	3. Chapter 3

**-Que esperan, vamos.-dijo Elle caminando.** **Continuara…..**

Misa y Elle se encontraba caminando lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar a Ryuk y Light. Rem aun podía percibir sus movimientos y al parecer ya los estaba alcanzando!

**-**Misa esta cansada!.** -**exclamo Misa cayendo al suelo.

**-**Llevamos muchas horas caminando y yo aun no me canso.** -**dijo Elle acercándose a Misa.

-Pero tu eres hombre!

–Elle, la puedes cargar? Para así llegar mas rápido?.** –**preguntó Rem.

–Tendré que hacerlo….**–**dijo Elle para asi cargar a Misa e sus brazos.

–no aras nada pervertido!

–Tranquila Misa, no te tocare si eso piensas….

**-**Ya estamos cerca.** –**dijo Rem.

–Light, veo a alguien por alla.** –**dijo Ryuk mirado hacia atrás.

–Son shinigamis?.** -**pregunto Light deteniendose.

–no lo se, solo veo a dos vultos…

–Tsk, no me sirves de nada….**–**dijo Light.** –** ven, escondámonos aquí para que no nos vean.** –** dijo para esconderse atrás de una roca.

–Escuchen, parece que Ryuk y Light se han escondido detrás de una roca.** –**dijo Rem.

–Entonces pasamos como si nada?.

–Exacto mira, pasaremos tranquilamente y Light se sorprenderá de vernos y tal vez salga de su escondite, pero si no conseguimos que salga, tendremos que decirle que sabemos que el esta escondido atrás de aquella roca.** –**dijo Elle.

**-**Que?** -** Pregunto Misa.

**-**Solo pasemos tranquilos…

Asi Rem, Elle y Misa caminaron hasta la roca, Light al verlos se sorprendió y decidió salir para encararlos. Misa al verlo se tiro contra a el tirándolo al piso, Elle solo lo miro y Light intento levantarse con Misa.

Que hacen aquí?..Pregunto Light.

**-**Paseamos, que haces tu aquí?.** -**dijo L.

**-**Tengo mis cosas.** -**dijo Light para después empezar a caminar.

**-**Light!, adonde vas?

**-**Que te importa Misa.** -**dijo Light y siguió caminando.

**-**Light…**-**susurro Misa.

**-**Y ahora que harán?

**-**no lo se Rem, nuestro objetivo era encontrar a Light.

**-**Y ya lo encontraron.

**-**Así es, pero deberíamos seguirlo?.** -**prugnto Misa.

**-**Si, vamos!.** -**dijo L.

**-**Pero el no nos quiere cerca.** -**dijo triste Misa.

**-**Misa.** -**susurro L y se acerco hacia ella.** -**Misa, no estés triste por Light. Si el valorara tus sentimientos no te trataría tan mal… dijo abrazándola.

**-**Elle….. gracias.** -**dijo la rubia abrazándolo.

**-**Vamos, sigamos con lo de Light.** -**dijo Elle separándose.

**-**Ok..

Ambos se sintieron raros al abrazarse. Elle sintió unas cosquillas en su estomago y Misa se sintió que el la protegía. Light nunca la había abrazado, solo se limitaba a darle besos fríos.

Ambos empezaron a seguir a Light, aunque el savia que lo estaban siguiendo. Light al cansarse se echo en el suelo alado de una roca y decidió descansar un rato, se moría de sed.

**-**Mira, Light se detuvo a descansar.** -**dijo L.

**-**Deve estar sediento!.** -**exclamo Misa.

**-**Pues ve a darle agua.** -**Dijo Rem.

-Esta vien.-dijo Misa y se fue acercando a Light.

Light al ver a la rubia acercarse se fastidio un poco y le dijo que se fuera, esta insistio en darle una botella de agua pero el solo se la avento en la cara. Misa se entristecio y le dijo que si no bebía el agua se podría morir, a Light no le importo, se levanto y siguió caminando.

-Si Light sige asi podria…

-Callate L, Light va a vivir.-exclamo Misa.

-Light, creo que deviste aceptar el agua, te ves muy cansado.-dijo Ryuk.

-Estoy de maravilla.-dijo Light.

La verdad era que se sentia muy cansado, hace horas que no comía ni bebía agua. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para aceptar el agua de Misa, aunque se moria de sed.

Continuara…..

D: SORRY! Ojala ponga prooooooooooonto la contiiiii


End file.
